John Wick
Summary John Wick was once an infamous hitman who had ties to the Russian mafia. He eventually left the life of a criminal to start a new, more peaceful one with his wife, but when she began dying of cancer she left him a puppy as a final gift. When the son of his former employer broke into his house, killed the dog and stole his car however, John turns back to his previous lifestyle for revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with firearms Name: Jonathan "John" Wick, Johnny, Baba Yaga, Jardani Jovanovic (Real name) Origin: John Wick Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably in his 40s Classification: Assassin, U.S. Marine (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Extremely skilled with various knives and guns), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Horse Mastery, Immense Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Effortlessly snapped a man's neck with a single karate chop, defeated a trained hitman while injured and handcuffed, could kill 3 men with a pencil. Fought with armored High Table soldiers and Zero's shinobi, who could shatter bulletproof glass and slice through armored High Table soldiers. In addition, while fighting Zero's students, he casually shattered multiple bulletproof windowpanes). Higher with firearms (His guns can penetrate through concrete walls, steel structures, and bulletproof armor) Speed: Peak Human (Capable of jumping out of a moving car moments before it flies off a ledge), Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily lift heavyweight characters and snap necks with moderate effort all by himself while pinned down to the ground and heavily injured. Can send heavily-armored characters flying just by tossing a gun at their heads) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by a speeding car and being crashed into by other cars while inside his Mustang. Survived being stabbed, thrown off a balcony, and a beating with a baseball bat. Tanked a grenade launcher explosion which destroyed his house and being shot with pistols. Withstood getting hit hard enough to completely shatter bulletproof glass by Zero's students numerous times. Survived getting shot off of the Continental's rooftop by Winston). Higher with armored suit (Capable of tanking pistol-caliber weaponry). Stamina: Very High, has kept fighting after sustaining numerous injuries. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms Intelligence: John was a successful hitman and marine who is immensely skilled with firearms and melee combat. As a professional assassin, John is highly proficient of casing out, devising and performing killings. He is also quite spatially conscious in battle situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even pencils. He is also shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian, Hebrew, Indonesian and American Sign Language. He seems to have some degree of medical knowledge, including human anatomy and physiology, as well as basic first aid. Standard Equipment: Several Glock pistols (including Glock 26, a Glock 17, and a Glock 34), Kimber 1911s (Kimber Desert Warrior and a Kimber Super Carry), Heckler & Koch P30L, Smith & Wesson SW1911SC, Coharie Arms CA-415, Kel-Tec KSG, TTI TR-1 AR-15, Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun, DTA Stealth Recon Scout sniper rifle, knives. Weaknesses: John is past his prime due to five years of retirement from the world of assassination. He is a very vindictive person and seems to have anger management issues. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Agent 47 (Hitman) 47's Profile James Bond (007) Bond's Profile (Both were at 9-B, had two days prep and Speed was Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:John Wick Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Snipers Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 9